


Old Lady?

by HisMissHarley13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: Tig comes into his room at the club to find you on his bed.





	Old Lady?

“Sweetheart, what you doing here huh?”  
His voice soft, just above a whisper rouses you from the half-sleep you had cried yourself into. You said nothing, turning to look at the warm blue eyes, capped by dark brows currently furrowed in concern.

You had held a candle for Tig for a while now, not that you dared let anyone know. He got you. Any time you were angry or upset, he could read you so easily and always dragged you to a quiet place to find out what was bothering you. He made you feel safe and secure when you felt vulnerable and you both had a flirty rapport when it was party time. He’d pull you onto his lap and you’d go shot-for-shot with whatever liquor was on the go.  
He never kissed you though. You’d always been too shy to make the first move, thinking that he was happy playing the field. You didn’t want to stop him from having fun by tying him down as his old lady-if he’d have one-so you always encouraged him to enjoy himself.

You often snuck into his bunk when he was away, craving his warmth and comforting scent. Having fought with one of the Cara Cara girls, you had retreated into his room at the club house. Her goading remarks about how Tig was between the sheets and how you’d never find out for yourself had struck a nerve. Crystal could be a vindictive bitch at times and she was insanely jealous of the easy friendship you had. Since Half-Sack’s murder, you had been touchy at the best of times, unsure how to grieve the boy you had grown up with. You had stitched the cut that Clay was going to give him when the Sons patched him in as a full member. Crystal had cornered you on your return from laying the jacket on his coffin. No doubt sniffing around to see who she could rub up against, she rounded on you after Opie had pushed her away.  
Shaking her off, you had curled up on Tig’s bed, one of his hoodys crushed against you as you sobbed. It was a while after that he had found you.

“C’mon doll, tell me what’s wrong. ‘choo hiding in here from huh?”  
Your eyes brimmed with tears as you took a shaky breath, a sob escaping as you tried to speak,  
“Oh baby, this about the prospect? I’m so sorry,” he enveloped you in his arms as you found yet more tears to cry. You nodded your head against his chest as he lay down, allowing you to curl yourself into him. When you had managed to find a level, Tig tipped your face up to him, “You come in here often when I’m away, don’t you?” he asked knowingly, watching the blush of embarrassment stain your cheeks. He rubbed the tear marks away with a stroke of his thumb. “I thought it was you, no-one else would have the balls to,” he grinned at your watery smile. Your gaze followed your fingers as they traced the Sgt At Arms patch on his leather. Taking a deep breath, you started to tell him what had happened.

“So that stupid slut decided to choose today to rag on you, of all days,” Tig sighed, shaking his head, “funny, though, I’ve never laid her. Appreciate the good review all the same,” he sniggered. You jerked your head up at this, a questioning look. He traced his fingers up and down your arm as he shook his head, “That piece of pussy just never appealed,” he shrugged. You smacked your hand on his chest lightly, and he grabbed your hand,  
“You wound me,” he cried dramatically. You laugh at his exaggeration, gazing fondly at your favourite biker.  
He locked eyes with you, his smile at hearing you laugh giving way to a more solemn look. Tig chewed his lip before taking a deep breath, huffing it out with rounded cheeks,  
“I gotta ask, else I’ll go crazy wondering,” he began. Your grin faded a little, nervous about the direction the conversation was taking,  
“So ask, Tiggy,” you prompted.  
His eyes crinkled at your pet name.  
“Huh…well,” he tailed off, rolling his eyes at his sudden lack of vocabulary.  
You leaned up on your arm, lifting your head closer to his,  
“Alexander Trager, I’ve never known you lost for words, spit it out,”  
He raised his eyebrows, his full name sounding foreign from your lips.  
“Aargh…You know how I said I’ve never laid Crystal?”  
“Ye-ee-ss?”  
“I was waiting for a better offer,”  
“I don’t follow, Tiggy,”  
“You’re the better offer,” he screwed his eyes up, not wanting to see or hear the negative response.  
“Wai-whut?” You were sideswiped by his admission. He opened one eye tentatively, then both as he took in your confused expression. He rolled his eyes and cupped your cheek in his hand, pulling your face towards his and brushing his lips against yours. As he saw you close your eyes, his fingers curled to the back of your neck and drew you in closer. You reciprocated the kiss you had secretly longed for, feeling the tension in his body shift as he rolled you on top of him. As the kiss broke, you leaned up slightly chewing your lip. Tig got hold of your hands and you pushed yourself up, sitting astride his stomach.  
“Stay here tonight, doll,” he said with an upward jerk of his head,  
“I’d like that,” you confessed. One thing was still puzzling you though, “How’d you know I had been in here?” you asked suddenly. Tig grinned,  
“I’ve been watching youuuuu” he teased. You groaned at his cheesy horror-movie impression, “Nah, it was always tidier when I came back - I never make the bed,” he winked at you before rolling you over onto your back.  
Leaning down to kiss you again, he nuzzled at your neck,  
“Be my old lady,” he whispered. You snorted at his joke. Lifting himself in a press-up over you, he looked you square in the face, “Heyy, I’m serious here. We’re practically there already, you spend as much time in my room as I do,” he nudged your nose with his as you chuckled, “Baby I want you to be mine,”  
“Seriously? You wanna be tied down to me?”  
“If that’s on the table then hell yeah I do even more now!”  
“You know what I mean,”  
“Sweetheart, I’ve been holdin’ out for you to make a move in so long the guys think I’m gay,” he confessed with a pained look, causing you to to laugh loudly.  
The door opened and Juice leaned in,  
“Hey, Tig, uh Clay wants us at the table- oh, Hey (Y/N)-” he began, pausing in confusion as he processed the scene before him “uhhm, are you-i mean, wha-I uhh-” he spluttered for a moment until Tig took pity on him,  
“Tell Clay I’ll be right there,” he nodded slowly at Juice, who smiled and nodded back,  
“Ok, you can go now,” Tig shooed his hand at the door, “We’re busy,”  
“Ok, ohhhhh! Shit, uh, ok then, I-uh,”  
“Juice just go will you,” you giggled, throwing a pillow at the door as he retreated. Tig growled playfully as he nuzzled into your neck, his beard tickling your skin causing you to squeal.  
“Is that a yes then,” he asked, lips against your pulse,  
“Yeah, it is-” you managed to articulate before his mouth claimed yours again, tongue parting your lips as the kiss intensified. All too soon, you were interrupted again by someone banging on the door,  
“I said I’ll be right there!” Tig yelled in frustration, returning his lips to yours. His hand rested on the waistband of your jeans and he gave your hip a delicate squeeze as the door opened again,  
“Okay then, it’s about time you two fucked, but maybe in a while, yeah?” Clay nodded, grinning wickedly at you and winking as you felt the heat rise in your cheeks, “Tig, table. Now.” he ordered before walking out,  
Tig groaned, rolling his eyes, “I’m sorry, doll,” he began but you cut him off,  
“Go on, before Clay rips the fucking door off,” you sniggered, pushing him in the chest. He peppered your cheeks with kisses until you shoved him, “Go! They’re obviously waiting for you,”  
“Fine,” he complained “Go help yourself to some drinks from the bar or something then while you wait,”

You followed him out, holding hands and watched him swing open the heavy wooden door to a cheer erupting round the table,  
“Yeah, yeah, very funny. I’ve got some serious wood, this better be important,” he warned the guys sat around the carved table. As the door closed behind him, you heard Clay’s voice,  
“Yeah, we’re all that happy to see you too brother,”

You shook your head smiling as you grabbed two beers and turned to go and wait for him in his room. Gemma was leaning against the corner of the wall,  
“You’re looking better honey,” she observed kindly,  
“I feel it, thanks,” you grin back   
“Tig spoken to you then sweetheart?” she surmised with a knowing smile as you nodded, “Good, it’s about time. You two belong together,” she said simply, pulling you into a hug and kissing your head.

The approval of the Samcro matriarch made you feel warm inside as you sat at the bar with her, offering her a beer. You shot the breeze with Gemma until the guys had finished their meeting. Lyla came through the door with Crystal and a couple of the Cara Cara girls. They made a beeline for the guys as the double doors opened, Lyla to Opie and Crystal went straight for Tig, side-eyeing you as she did. Your expression was smug as Tig didn’t even look at her, brushing her aside with his arm,  
“Get the fuck off me,” he muttered at her. His eyes were solely on you as you rose to your feet. He hoisted you up into an embrace, tucking your legs around his hips as he kissed you. His hands supported your butt cheeks, squeezing them as he carried you back to his bunk,  
“Finishing what I started, no goddamn interruptions this time,” he called over his shoulder as you buried your head into his shoulder, though not before you saw Crystal storm out of the room and Gemma tipping you a wink and a satisfied smile as you and Tig rounded the corner.


End file.
